Isola di Poveglia
Isola di Poveglia (イソラ・ディ・ポヴェリア'' Isora di Poveria'') is a fan-character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the infamous Isola di Poveglia, a small island in the Lido currently owned by the Italian state and is known for being haunted. His human name is Fortunato Prati. (フォルトゥナート・プラッチ Forutunato Purachi). He was created by Manu d'Souza, a.k.a FreakInBlueMustaches (http://freakinbluemustaches.deviantart.com/ ) 'Appearence' Fortunato is a young man who seems to be about Italy's age. He has a fair skin complexion and dark green eyes. His hair is dark brown, smooth at the roots and curls up as it goes to the tips, and he has two hairstems on the top of his head, whose function is believed to be the same as Italy's curl. He has a beauty mark on the left side of his upper lip, and a small scar on his right cheek. Poveglia's consists of a black priest robe, a white fabric tied around his hips as a belt, black leather boots and a silver cross pendant. He has his left ear pierced with several black hoop earrings. He also owns a white plague doctor mask and a cane which can turn into a war scythe, usually hidden inside of his robe. His casual wear consists of a large gray tshirt upon a long-sleeved shirt striped in black and white, baggy blue jeans and flip-flops with socks. When in this outfit, he usually ties his hair up in a ponytail and uses a apron on top of it all. 'Personality and Interests' Unlike many countries, he doesn't represent a militar nation, but a "dead" nation, that now lives as a human as much as it's possible, given his situation. Poveglia is a quiet and extremely shy character, with several phobias and that freaks out very easily when exposed to new situations. He is a nice, comprehensive and caring person that, despite his lack of social interaction, is very wise and dreams of maybe, someday, being an priest rather than just an volunteer. He loves taking care of birds, sea shells, reading, playing guitar, singing and studying. 'Relationships' 'Italy' Italy is Poveglia's older cousin, and one of his childhood best friends. Poveglia admires him verily, despite Italy's incompetence and cowardice, and someday wishes to be cheery and bubbly as him. Italy seems to like him back, only disliking when Poveglia locks himself away on his room, or when his black cloud of negative thoughts start making black stains on his house's wall. 'Romano' Unlike Italy, whom he has a friendly relationship, Poveglia seems to dislike Romano, a lot. He never specified his reasons publicly, but the most obvious ones are Romano's hot temper and foul language, which bothers Poveglia. Poveglia also seems to preffer Spain's tomatoes other than Romano's, which bothers him even further. 'Seborga' Poveglia is rather fond of Seborga, and he likes him by his cheery behavior. However, Seborga is rather afraid of Poveglia, and seems to avoid him very often, which makes Poveglia wonder "what he's done of wrong". 'Russia' Poveglia is one of the very few country entities (if not the only one) that doesn't fear Russia, but actually enjoys his company. Poveglia admires on how big his country is, and also admires his friendly personality, even though most persons doesn't agree with him, including his own family. Rumour has it that they get along due to having similar negative auras, thus resulting on a positive and friendly aura around them (Algebra logic of "Negative + Negative = Positive") 'Grandpa Rome' Although he wasn't the favorite out of the Italians - and he was aware of that. -, he was still beloved by Grandpa Rome. who'd often play with him and help him with the Church on his free-times. He learned how to fight with swords with Grandpa Rome's help, and he got his silver cross from him as well. 'Trivia' *Fortunato means "blessed", and it's a common Italian name. Prati is a uncommon surname, and it possibly refers to "meadows" (as in "Prato" means "Meadow") *His mask, while it was used a lot in the days of Plague, is now useless. Poveglia keeps it because it's a "valious rarity", while others think it has a much deeper meaning that he refuses to tell. *Out of the Italians, he's the one with a best Latin knowledge, and the only one who doesn't speak with an accent when talking in English.